Seungwon Academy
by JunyaMARU
Summary: Seungwon academy merupakan sekolah calon para dewa,namun karena ini adalah ff buatan seungwon jadi ini merupakan ff lawak kekekeke #gak pinter bikin summary cast:hyunna/yoona/yonghwa/myungsoo and many more #halah


**SEUNGWON ENTERTAINMENT**

**PRESENT**

**"SEUNGWON ACADEMY (Sekolahnya para calon dewa)"**

**Author : Seungwonation**

Cast :

- SNSD Yoona as Dewa Galau

- CN Blue Yonghwa as Dewa kharismatik

- Infinite Myungsoo aka L as Dewa Jutek

Cameo :

- 4Minutes Hyunna

- Super junior donghae dan eunhyuk

- T-ara jiyeon

- Anachi dan kawan-kawan (pocong dan kunti)

Genre : Friendship comedy

Length Oneshot

Rate G

Disclaimer :

_Cast merupakan tokoh asli di dunia nyata author hanya menjadikan mereka ilustrasi kekekekeke kalau Ceritanya asli seungwon entertainment,kalau ada yang ngaku-ngaku semoga cepet-cepet dapet hidayah deh._

_warning : banyak typo ,bahasa banyak yang gak baku *memang disengaja hehehe  
><em>

—-

Alkisah disuatu kota bernama Seungwon city terdapat sebuah academy tempat para putra-putri dewa di didik untuk menjadi seorang calon dewa yang arif dan bijaksana serta bersih dari korupsi dan itu bernama SEUNGWON ACADEMY. #Jelas beda dengan seungri academy ya #halah

Layaknya seperti sekolah pada umumnya,disana semua murid diajarkan untuk mengendalikan kekuatan dewa yang diwariskan oleh orang tua merekalah yang akan menjadi dewa-dewa yang mengurus dunia manusia.

Disebuah taman bunga yang ada dibelakang gedung sekolah,tampak terlihat seorang wanita cantik yang sedang duduk di bangku taman wajahnya sangat cantik layaknya model-model iklan PONDS,namun ada sesuatu yang beda dengan raut seolah-olah sedang sedih memikirkan sesuatu,yah misalnya harga komik yang gak turun-turun. #halah

"Yoona-ssi,ngapain bengong entar kesambet loh!" Ujar seorang namja keren bertanya pada gadis itu sambil duduk mereka duduk berdampingan terlihat 2 aura yang bener-bener bertolak belakang,Yonghwa yang berkharismatik tampak mengeluarkan aura bling-bling yang berkilauan sedangkan yoona terlihat suram kaya mahasiswa yang gak bisa bayar kost tepat waktu.

"Ah Yonghwa aku lagi sedih nih,aku gak punya beras di aku bingung mau makan apa nanti!" Jawab yoona sambil tertunduk malu tanpa melirik yonghwa yang berkilaun disampingnya itu.

"Haduh cuman gara-gara gitu doang kamu sedih?" Ujar yonghwa tak percaya.

"Halah dia kan emang dewa gak punya beras,liat orang beli gorengan aja dia mah langsung tiada hari tanpa galaulah!" Ujar Myungsoo ketus yang tiba-tiba datang dari belakang mereka lalu ikut duduk disana.

Yoona yang mendengar itu hanya bisa melenguh sambil korek-korek pasir (?).

"Yasudah pulang sekolah nanti kamu ikut antri pembagian zakat fitrah di koperasi siswa aja,kamu minta aja kuponnya ama si Donghae dia kan juragan dewa beras ciganjur!" Ujar Yonghwa memberi saran dengan menatap yoona dengan kharismanya yang sangat mematikan itu.

"Ati-ati loh pas antrinya,entar ke injek-injek terus mati mengenaskan deh!" Ujar Myungsoo yang meskipun seorang Dewa Jutek ,namun dia masih perhatian pada temannya itu.

"Hah keinjek-injek?Gak mau ah,aku kan belum gak mau mati muda hikss hikss!" Ujar yoona tersedu-sedu.

"Duh yoona cayang jangan mewek dong,eh myungsoo tanggung jawab lo!" Ujar yonghwa yang gak bisa melihat cewe mewek ini menuntun myungsoo tanggung jawab. #kok kesannya kaya ngamilin anak orang ya #halah.

"Kok aku yang tanggung jawab,makanya nonton TV suka ada berita yang atnri zakat pada modar semua!" Ujar myungsoo penuh alibi.

",,,,,,,,,!" Yoona merengek-rengek setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan myungsoo.

",,,,,!" Tereak myungsoo yang mulai terganggu dengan mewekan si yoona.

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,huaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,,,!" yoona makin merengek-rengek karena dibentak myungsoo.

"Haduh capcay deh kalian berdua!" Ujar Yonghwa pasrah melihat 2 sahabatnya yang ababil itu.

—

Suasana kelas 1-C sungguh sangat riuh rendah,murid-murid asyik dengan kesibukannya Jiyeon si dewa Centil yang sedari tadi kerjaannya dangdan mulu,gak tahu deh udah berapa bedak fanbo yang abis gara-gara di amplasin ke mukanya yang mulu semulus kalur busway lagi eunhyuk si dewa yadong yang asyik sedang menonton video bercinta-dikolong-jembatan.3GP di pojok geng dewa rempong (Uee,Taeyon,Victoria) yang dari cekikan ngegosip gak jelas.

Yahh,saat itu jam pelajaran nyantet orang memang sedang kosong sehingga anak-anak dengan seenak dewek pada beriuh rendah seperti itu.

"Dongdong Donghae minta kupon zakat dong!" Ujar Yonghwa diikuti oleh yoona dan myungsoo.

"Abis!" Jawab Donghae singkat sambil mengetik-ngetik angka di kalkulaotornya yang segede lagi ngitung untung jual beras ke panitia zakat.

"Ayolah donghae,aku udah gak punya beras lagi nih di rumah!" Yoona memohon pada donghae dengan pasang tampang pemgen dikasihani.

"Duh bukannya gak mau ngasih yun,tapi emang udah abis!" Jawab donghae dengan cuek.

"Cih,dasar pelit!" Celetuk myungsoo dengan singkat namun pedas.

"Bawel Lo!" Ujar donghae yang gak suka dengan kejutekan myungsoo.

"Emang gak bisa di usahain lagi hae?" tanya yonghwa.

"Gak ada sih,tapi kalo kalian emang bener-bener butuh kalian minta aja ama si hyunna dewa gak salah dia jadi calo kupon zakat tuh taman pemakaman babel pop!" Ujar donghae memberikan opsi terakhir pada mereka.

"What?si hyunna jadi calo kupon zakat?Minta di cerein ni anak!" Ujar Myungsoo terkaget-keget ria karena mengetahui sang pacar jadi calo kupon zakat.

"Hah,sejak kapan kalian pacaran?kok udah mau cereiin aja!" Ujar Yoona bertanya dengan polosnya atau bisa dikatakan dengan begonya pada myungsoo.

"Sejak kamu nolak aku dihari yang dingin dan hujan rintik-rintik sebulan yang lalu!" Ujar myungsoo ketus.

"Beuh jutek amat sih jawabnya!" Ujar yoona tertunduk galau.

"Sudah-sudah jangan pada ababil deh,yoona kamu mau makan mau pulang sekolah nanti kita langsung temui hyunna buat minta kau myungsoo,asal tahu saja hyunna itu pacar aku kita sudah dipermainkan olehnya!" Ungkap yonghwa santai dengan aura bling-bling yang keluar dari sekujur tubuhnya.

"!" Myungsoo bereteriak kencang sekali hingga membuat kaca-kaca jendela pecah berserakan yang sontak membuat seisi kelas ketakutan,karena mereka tahu amukan dewa jutek itu sungguh sungguh sangat mengerikan lebih mengerikan dari vouldemort.

—

Yonghwa,Yoona,dan Myungsoo akhirnya sampai juga ke taman pemakaman babel pop setelah nyasar sana sani.

"Beneran nih tempatnya?" Tanya Yoona.

"Harusnya sih bener!" " Ujar Myungsoo ragu-ragu.

"Tapi masa kuburan kaya gini sih!" Kata Yonghwa sedikit bingung dengan pemandangan didepannya.

Yahh,mereka memang terlihat sangat kebingungan dengan pemandangan didepan mereka saat -alih ke pemakaman,namu yang terlihat di depan mereka adalah sebuah cafe resto yang cukup gaul dengan gemerlap lampu yang yang membuat mereka heran adalah ketika melihat setan-setan kuburan itu menjadi pelayan disini.

"Maaf mbak kunti,apa bener ini pemakaman babel pop?" Tanya Yoona ketika sehantu kuntilanak bergaun pink melewatinya sambil membawa nampan didadanya.

"Iya,ini emang pemakaman babel pop gak salah tempat kok!" Ujar sang kunti.

Tiba-tiba sesosok pocong dengan kain kafan bercorak batik mega mendung menghampiri mereka sambil loncat-loncat.

"Maaf mbak/mas ini ada perlu apa ya?Saya manager disini!" Ujar sang pocong nyentrik itu yang tak lain adalah manager cafe setan itu.

"Kita lagi cari orang pak pocong!" Jawab Yoona.

"Iya kita lagi cari hyunna sang dewa genit!" Ujar Yonghwa memperjelas kedatangan mereka.

"Ohh kalian temennya nona direktur ya!Mari masuk dulu biar saya panggilin nona direkturnya!" Ujar sang pocong mempersilakan mereka duduk di meja VVVdoubleVVIP di restoran itu.

"Hah direktur?sejak kapan dia jadi direktur tempat ginian!" Ujar Myungsoo bertanya-tanya.

Sambil menunggu hyunna datang mereka duduk-duduk sambil mengawasi keadaan sekitar mereka yang penuh dengan aura pembunuh dari tamu-tamu yang dilihat Keluarga Cullen sedang mengawasi mereka dengan tajam dari meja paling para tuyul-tuyul yang mengawasi barang bawaan mereka yang bisa di pastikan tuyul-tuyul itu berencana menjambret yoona dkk.

Ada juga sundel bolong anachi yang duduk sendirian bagai tante-tante yang gak kebagian brondong sedang duduk sambil memakan spagheti cacing kalung seraya sesekali melirik Yonghwa yang tampak berkilauan di ruangan itu.

Akhirnya orang yang ditunggu-tunggupun muncul,dengan gaun warna merah dan lipstik yang merah membara hyunna muncul dari balik sebuah makam yang tersorot oleh lampu-lampu efek angin-angin yang menghempaskan gaunnya hyunna muncul sambil bergaya-gaya uh ah uh kaya di MV babel berjalan melewati beberapa meja yang disambut oleh siulan-siulan prikitiw dari para tamu disana.

Namun senyumnya hilang berubah menjadi sebuah kekhawatiran ketika dia melihat tamu yang ingin menemuinya ternyata Yonghwa dan Myungsoo yang tak lain adalah pacarnya.

"Euh umm kalian sedang apa disini?" Tanya Hyunna ketakutan.

"Kami ingin beli kupon zakat buat yoona!" Ujar Yonghwa tersenyum manis namun mematikan itu.

"Iya masih adakan?" Tanya Yoona.

"Ahh masih ada kok hehe!" Ujar Hyunna cengengesan ketika matanya beradu dengan mata myungsoo yang langsung membuang muka ke tong sampah (?).

"Alhamdullilah yahhh,,masih ada!" Ujar Yoona dengan gaya syahringdingdong.

"Nih,buat aja deh!" Ujar Hyunna sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar kupon yang diambilnya dari dalam Branya. #kaya emak2 aja nyimpen kertas di bra #hha.

"Wah banyak sekali kuponya,aku bisa dapet beras setruk nih!" Ujar yoona sambil berseri-seri membayangkan rumahnya bakal dipenuhi oleh tidur,di dapur,di ruang tamu,di halaman,di gudang,bahkan di kamar mandi bakal ada beras memang sedikit lebai sih khayalan si yoona dia kan ketrunan dewa kere makanya dapet beras aja udah kaya dapet harta karun.

"Makasih ya hyunna,oiya relashionshipan kita di fesbuk udah aku batalkan accept ya!" Ujar Yonghwa masih dengan gaya yang berkharismatiknya itu.

Hyunna hanya bisa tersipu malu sambil sesekali melirik myungsoo sang dewa jutek yang sudah melotot-melotot padanya.

"Oiya by the way in the way busway,sejak kapan kamu buka tempat ginian!" Tanya Myungsoo sambil menatap tajam hyunna.

"Ahh ehh umm udah sebulan sih,tadinya ini cafe milik emakku!" Jawab Hyunna sambil gelagapan.

"Wah keren ya cafenya,gak disangka kuburan bisa di sulap kaya gini!" Ujar Yoona terkagum-kagum kaya orang udik yang baru dateng ke kota.

"Iya dong,kuburannya aku permak pasang wifi dan TV cable disini,jadi kalian bisa hotspotan sambil hangout bareng geng kalian bisa puas deh fesbukan ama twitteran apalagi sambil baca fanfic-fanfic si seungwon ganteng yang ok ok itu!" Ungkap Hyunna mempromosikan tempat mangkalnya itu.

"Wohh hebat,entar sekali-kali aku mampir ke sini deh!" Ujar Yonghwa basa basi.

"Yasudah ayo ah kita kembali ke sekolah,aku mau nukerin kuponnya keburu abis deh!" Ujar Yoona tak sabar pengen nukerin kupon dengan sudah seminggu ini yoona gak makan beras. #kasian banget istriku #halah

"Ok,kalian duluan aja gih aku ada sedikit urusan dengan nona babel pop ini!" Ujar Myungsoo sambil menatap tajam hyunna.

"Baiklah,kami tunggu di sekolah ya!" Ujar Yonghwa.

Akhirnya Yoona dan Yonghwa pamit undur diri untuk segera pergi ke seungwon academy karena takut kehabisan beras mengingat hari sudah mulai setelah yoona dan yonghwa pergi hanya ada Myungsoo dan Hyunna yang duduk di meja hanya bisa tertunduk ketakutan karena ditatap terus oleh sekali aura misterius mengelilingi sekitar mereka,sehingga membuat para tamu menyingkir.

"Kau tahukan kalau aku dewa jutek dan kau tahukan apa yang akan terjadi kalau dewa jutek marah?" Tanya Myungsoo.

"Ya aku tahu!" Jawab Hyunna lirih.

"Kau tahukan kalau ayahku itu dewa jutek paling sangar di kota seungwon city,dan kau tahu juga kan kalau ibuku itu dewa santet yang terkenal!" Ujar Myungsoo sambil meremas-remas garpu hingga bengkok kaya yang dilakuin dedi korbujer.

"Iya maafin aku dong myung…!" Hyunna memohon dengan lirih.

"Hmm,,maaf ya,,,kamu mau aku maafin?" Ujar myungsoo menimbang-nimbang permohonan hyunna.

"Hooh!" Jawab Hyunna singkat.

"Enak aja Lo minta maaf,lo udah maini perasaan gw dan dengan seenak dewek lo minta maaf?Cuih,,,,,jangan harap!" Tereak Myungsoo sambil mencekik leher Hyunna yang putih mulus bagaikan suling bambu itu.

"kyaa ampun ampun uhkk uhkk ampuni aku myungsoo!" Hyunna memohon sambil tercekik-cekik.

"Halah gak ada ampun-ampunan!" Ujar Myungsoo tak terkendali.

Dengan cepat Myungsoo menyeret Hyunna ke arah kuburan yang masih kosong,lalu mendorongnya hingga jatuh kedalam lubang kuburan yang gelap dan tanpa basa basi lagi Myungsoopun mengeluarkan jurus pasir berbisiknya,seketika itu juga sebuah gundukan tanah menutup lubang kuburan itu dan mengubur hyunna terkubur myungsoo memasang satu kertas mantra yang dia tempelkan di batu nisanya.

"Hahaha,rasakan itu sekarang kau hidup jadi manusia segan jadi setanpun gak mampu!AHAHHAHHAHHAHAHAHH!" Myungsoo tertawa puas melihat pemandangan ini.

—-

"Hai!" Ujar Myungsoo menghampiri Yonghwa yang sedang asyik duduk menonton orang-orang yang lagi antri zakat.

"Ohh hai,udah beres kan urusannya!" Kata Yonghwa.

"Yoi dong!" Jawab Myungsoo.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya membisu,asyik dengan pikirannya akhirnya Yoona dateng dengan membawa setruk beras pandan wangi.

"Wah banyak sekali!" Ujar Myungsoo.

"Iya nih,persediaan sepuluh tahun!" Jawab Yoona girang.

"Asyik nanti malam kita bisa ngeliwet di rumah yoona dong!" Ujar Yonghwa.

"Gampang,atur aja dah hha!" Yooan kembali cengengesan.

"Ahh ngapain nunggu nanti malam,ayo sekarang aja aku dah lapar nih!" Ujar Myungsoo merengek pada aura dewa juteknya menghilang digantikan dengan aura dewa kelaperan hho.

Akhirnya merekapun pergi ke rumah yoona untuk makan-makan,singkat cerita di ff kali ini berakhir dengan happy ending ohohohoho.

The End

—–

Hayo malas ngebacot nih,udah ngantuk hha

Jangan Lupa komeng ya ^^

Author seungwon


End file.
